


A Chance Encounter and a Cold Shower

by Stacysmash



Series: Training Camp Arc [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Nudity, Sexual Tension, Suga is simultaneously a demon and the world's best wingman, training camp arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: It was only then Daichi grabbed his shower kit and dragged his feet to the showers.At least by this time they’re probably empty, he thought, but as he swung the door open his body went stiff when he saw Kuroo slipping his T-shirt over his head, giving him a perfect view of his long, muscular back.Holy shit… was he always that broad shouldered?He flinched as Kuroo glanced over his shoulder, a simple look of curiosity that quickly turned devious as his lips curled into a smirk.“I would have thought you’d be long done with your shower by this time, Sawamura-saaaan.”It was torture as Kuroo turned toward him with his thumbs hooked on the waistband of his shorts, giving Daichi a full view of his chest and stomach though he didn’t dare spare them a glance.





	A Chance Encounter and a Cold Shower

Daichi squeezed the last bits of water into his mouth and wiped his face on his sleeve. The night breeze soothed his sweaty skin, and the chorus of crickets silenced the thoughts rattling around in his brain. They were halfway through their week-long training camp in Saitama, and they were still trying to work out the kinks of their new attacks. Tsukishima was battling with something internally, and Daichi was hoping that when he figured it out he would discover a new love of volleyball. Hinata and Kageyama were still not connecting with each other, but he was less worried about that. Despite their fight, Daichi could plainly see that they were trying their hardest to get on the same page with each other.

With a sigh, Daichi lifted himself from the cool, brick wall and wandered down the path past the other gyms to get ready for bed. Most of Karasuno had already turned in, but up ahead Hinata’s excited voice could be heard echoing from the third gym as it mixed with Bokuto’s raucous cheering. Daichi snickered and snuck up to the door to peek in, wondering what his first year was getting himself into. Inside they were playing three on three, and Daichi was relieved to see Tsukishima was still joining Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi in their extra training. He was even more pleased that Hinata and Lev had joined in, and he hoped that just a little bit of their yearning to improve would rub off on Tsukishima.

He was about to continue down the path when he saw Kuroo sidle closer to Tsukishima and give him a few pointers on blocking, holding his arms out in front of him as the first year paid close attention. Daichi smiled as warmth spread through his chest. He felt like a single father with an awkward son, and Kuroo was that good-natured teacher who had earned just enough respect out of his son to be able to teach him.

Daichi’s cheeks felt like they were on fire when he caught himself dwelling in some sort of shoujo manga fantasy with Kuroo as his love interest. He sheepishly ran his hand through his damp hair and rushed past the gym doorway, anxious to rinse off in a freezing cold shower. It was all Suga’s fault since his best friend liked to tease him every time he caught Daichi and Kuroo chatting and laughing together during lunch and free time. Suga even claimed that whenever one spotted the other, they naturally drifted toward each other like a gravitational pull.

The truth was romance made Daichi nervous. It’s not that he didn’t want to date, he just didn’t know the first thing about it. Suga would probably eventually have a permanent red mark on his forehead from slapping it every time Daichi was flirted with and he didn’t have a clue. It was only recently he stopped denying he had a crush on Kuroo, but he asked Suga to tone down the teasing regardless, so he could focus on volleyball. It felt good considering the possibility of Kuroo liking him back, but it was terrifying to consider the alternative.

Once he reached the classroom where his team was sleeping, all thoughts of a soothing shower flew out the window. Several of his apparently exhausted teammates were running wild and only partially clothed with a couple members from Nekoma. With a quick glance around he saw that neither Suga or Ennoshita was present, which explained the lack of control. He did spot Asahi across the room, but the gentle giant was cowering in the corner with a trembling Yamaguchi pressed into his side. Like a switch, his dark aura of anger slipped out and Tanaka and Nishinoya froze as the temperature in the room dipped below freezing. By the time he had gained control of the room, Hinata and Tsukishima were wandering into the room.

“What happened in here?” Tsukishima snickered, seeing his senpai shivering in their cocoon of sheets on their futon.

“They were being too wild and inconsiderate. You all should be setting a good example for your underclassmen,” Daichi snapped down at them.

“S-sorry Daichi-san,” Tanaka whimpered before slipping his head beneath his sheet like a frightened turtle.

The room was still a bit of a wreck, and it took a good half hour of whip cracking before the whole team had it cleaned up. It was only then Daichi grabbed his shower kit and dragged his feet to the showers.

 _At least by this time they’re probably empty_ , he thought, but as he swung the door open his body went stiff when he saw Kuroo slipping his T-shirt over his head, giving him a perfect view of his long, muscular back.

_Holy shit… was he always that broad shouldered?_

He flinched as Kuroo glanced over his shoulder, a simple look of curiosity that quickly turned devious as his lips curled into a smirk.

“I would have thought you’d be long done with your shower by this time, Sawamura-saaaan.”

It was torture as Kuroo turned toward him with his thumbs hooked on the waistband of his shorts, giving Daichi a full view of his chest and stomach though he didn’t dare spare them a glance. Instead, he rolled his eyes and nonchalantly slid further into the bathroom and set down his stuff.

“I would have already showered if it wasn’t for a couple of idiots on my team.”

Kuroo snorted, and Daichi could feel his gaze locked on him as he peeled off his own sweaty shirt.

“I don’t know how you do it, having as many problem children as you do. I can barely handle Yamamoto.”

“Ha, I swear you had more than that.”

“Oh, yeah, now there’s Lev and suddenly Yamamoto seems like the mature upperclassmen.”

They chuckled as they continued stripping and eventually shuffling into the showers. That was when it struck Daichi why he was even able to communicate properly with Kuroo, despite having a massive crush on him. The atmosphere was easy and natural, constant banter and yet a deep understanding since they shared the burden of being a captain. They always had something to talk about or something to tease with, though typically it was Kuroo teasing him and not the other way around.

“Damn, Sawamura, you’re kind of a big guy, aren’t you?”

Daichi instinctively covered himself and glared up at Kuroo.

“What, are you saying I’m fat?”

With Kuroo’s hair slicked back, Daichi got a full view of both his eyes as they lit up with delight. Kuroo bent forward and cackled at Daichi’s statement, his laughter echoing in bursts around the small, tiled space.

“I didn’t say you were fat, why would you even think that?” Kuroo wheezed, leaning forward against the wall to catch his breath. As he straightened up and faced him head-on, Daichi dared to let his eyes travel from Kuroo’s face and trickle down his firm chest and toned stomach like the shower water currently streaming down the ripples in his skin.

“Well…” Daichi began and gestured with his head toward Kuroo’s own body. His heartbeat quickened as Kuroo’s cheeks began to blossom, but maybe that was from the warm water rather than Daichi checking him out.

“Hey, now. Don’t compare yourself to me. I finally just got past the stage where people called me a beanpole, and I doubt _you_ had any trouble with that. Of course, that might be more cuz of your height than anything,” Kuroo sneered as he bent forward to prove how many centimeters he had over Daichi.

For a moment Daichi was stunned. At that proximity, he could see a light dusting of freckles across Kuroo’s nose and minuscule water droplets decorating his eyelashes like jewels. Most of the time he could ignore how handsome Kuroo was by simply not looking at his face. It was impossible to avoid when Kuroo literally got in his face.

When Daichi failed to retort, Kuroo’s smirk slipped a little and his eyes began to travel over Daichi’s face as well. Daichi finally snapped out of it and huffed out an awkward laugh as he shoved his hand against Kuroo’s chest to push him back.

“You say you grew out of that stage, but I’m pretty sure I found my new nickname for you, Beanpole-kun” Daichi retorted, turning back to the spray of water that was growing progressively colder by the minute.

“Nooooooo, don’t treat me that way!” Kuroo whined as he draped himself over Daichi’s shoulders. Daichi gasped as he felt Kuroo’s body press up against his back and his breath tickle his ear. “Besides, I’m pretty sure our shoulders are the same width. Hmmm, I wonder what other sizes we have in common.”

Daichi drew in a deep breath to calm his heart, certain that Kuroo could feel it through his palms as they wandered across his chest. He glanced down at the floor and blinked when he caught sight of Kuroo’s long legs sidling up beside his own.

“Well, considering those flippers you’ve got it’s definitely not our feet.”

“I don’t have flippers, just because your feet are dainty.”

Daichi laughed and glanced at his own feet.

“I don’t think anyone in their right mind would call anything about me dainty.”

“Hmmm, I suppose you’re right. You’re certainly not soft… except maybe here,” Kuroo whispered as he dropped one of his hands down to stroke down Daichi’s butt cheek.

“Kuroo!”

“Relax, you can touch mine if you want. But first, we gotta do another comparison.”

“Of what?”

“Dick sizes of course. Isn’t that what’s most important?” Kuroo purred as he tried to lean over Daichi’s shoulder to have a peek. He didn’t get a chance as Daichi threw his palm against his eyes and shoved him back.

“You’re not looking at my dick!”

“Why not? I’ve seen plenty of dicks, we’re on a sports team!”

“It’s different when you’re deliberately staring at it.”

“I won’t stare, I’m just going to take a quick look!”

Daichi may have fantasized a few times about wrestling with Kuroo. Even in his dreams he didn’t dare imagine he would wrestle with him naked in a shower. He felt like he was struggling with an octopus as Kuroo’s slippery, long arms grappled around him. Embarrassment warped into amusement as their competitive nature took over. Goosebumps erupted everywhere as Kuroo’s hot breath puffed across his skin whenever he barked out a laugh.

Suddenly the door to the bathroom swung open, and Daichi and Kuroo froze stiff as they blinked at the doorway where Suga and Yaku stood side by side.

“What the--!” Yaku squawked as he threw his arms in front of his face and spun around to shove himself against the wall to block everything out. Suga, on the other hand, grinned like a devil as his eyes swept over the two naked boys in front of him. As his gaze fell over Kuroo’s hand propping up Daichi’s thigh his eyebrows raised absurdly high.

“So… we’re happy you two are getting along so well, but it is rather late.”

“We weren’t doing anything wrong,” Daichi squawked as he tried to wiggle out of Kuroo’s grasp.

“I didn’t say you were doing anything wrong, but we have an early start in the morning. Why are you trembling?”

Daichi and Kuroo exchanged a look and realized that they were hugging themselves since they were no longer pressed together.

“The water’s a little cold. Yaku, what’s wrong with you?” Kuroo snapped as he switched off his own shower, Daichi following suit.

“What do you think? Everyone’s hormones are exploding all over the place and you should be setting a good example! Not feeling up Karasuno’s captain in the shower!” Yaku growled as he turned toward them with his eyes still covered by his palms.

“I wasn’t feeling him up.”

Suga gave him a withering look, and Daichi was relieved not to be the subject of that expression for once.

“Really? Then what _were_ you doing, Kuroo?”

“Just trying to look at his dick, and he wouldn’t let me!”

Suga let out an undignified snort and let his mischievous eyes drift lower without any shame.

“Well, I have to say I didn’t expect that big of a difference in size.”

“Wow, nice going Captain Crow!” Yaku said after finally lowering his hands to compare for himself.

“What? I-- no, I was cold! I was under freezing water that whole time!” Kuroo sputtered as Daichi rushed to wrap himself with a towel and save his dignity while he could.

“Weren’t you both under cold water? I’d say that’s even more impressive for him,” Suga snickered.

“I always knew your hair was compensating for something,” Yaku added and the pair of them cackled maniacally as they left the captains to themselves.

The silence was oppressive as Daichi dried himself off and slipped on his clean underwear and shorts. He turned to see Kuroo still standing there with his arms folded, shivering as leftover droplets slipped down his skin. His face was beet red, his mouth set in an uncharacteristic tight line.

Daichi had to admit there was a sadistic tendril of thought that enjoyed Kuroo being the butt of the joke for once, but it didn’t last long as the other man continued to shiver without making any move to dry himself off. He sighed as he reached for Kuroo’s towel and walked toward him, tossing it up so it draped over his head to give it a good rub.

He smiled, enjoying the unexpected moment of domesticity. He heard Kuroo let out a long exhale as his shoulders began to relax. He leaned forward a little further so Daichi could reach him easier as he moved the towel around. Just before the towel revealed Kuroo’s face, however, Daichi took a moment to flicker his eyes lower without getting caught.

“Oh.”

“Oh?” Kuroo repeated, lifting his head. Daichi flinched and started rubbing harder as he moved the towel to Kuroo’s shoulders.

“Nothing. It’s just… I don’t think you need to be embarrassed about anything.”

“Oh, I see how it is. You get a peek and I don’t?” Kuroo asked as he leaned in, his voice low and borderline teasing and dangerous.

“Well, it’s right there.”

“So, not as much difference as they inferred?”

“I, uh, wouldn’t say that. You know, you’re just… dainty,” Daichi said as he sputtered out the last word, but his laughter was short lived as Kuroo’s right arm snaked around his neck and his free hand tried to pull down the waistband of his shorts.

Eventually, Daichi was able to escape the bathroom and ran down the hall with his shower kit and dirty clothes. He paused just outside Karasuno’s room as he chuckled and glanced back at Kuroo glaring at him from the bathroom doorway.

“You’ve evaded me this time, Captain Crow. But there are two days left of camp, and I will have my way with you,” Kuroo purred and gave him a sly wink as he sauntered down the hallway to Nekoma’s classroom. Daichi pressed his lips together but couldn’t keep them from curling up into a smile and quietly let himself into the room.

When he finally slipped into his futon as the snores of his teammates rose around him, he contemplated what his next course of action should be. He could do his best to play a little hard to get just to irritate Kuroo. Then he remembered the feeling of Kuroo’s nimble fingers gripping into his skin, the press of his body against Daichi’s back and his hot breath tickling his ear.

Even in the dark with no one looking, Daichi slid the sheet up over his bright red face. There would be plenty of chances to tease Kuroo, but Daichi decided then and there he couldn’t wait for another so-called wrestling match with his rival captain.

 _And maybe next time we won’t be interrupted by my demonic best friend,_ he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for ignoring my million WIP's, the training camp arc always provides a refreshing change of pace


End file.
